Black Eyed Kids
"Black Eyed Kids" is a song performed by American rap artist Boondox. It is based on the paranormal urban legend of the Black Eyed Children, supposedly demonic beings resembling children. The song features a chorus as the children. Lyrics couldn't... I couldn't look them in the eyes (Black eyes) They kept knocking at my door (Terrified) looked up and all I could see were her eyes... Those black eyes (Black eyes) So dark outside can't see a thing Through the cracks of this window pane Shadows seem like they come alive Every noise f*cking with my brain I'm paranoid thinking about last night Can't shake it off, burned in my sight Unexplained is understatement, what I saw it wasn't right Knock at the door, kicked it off Went to answer, the air got thick Lights started flicking on and off My heart felt heavy and my soul grew sick Two little kids just standing there Dressed like folks from way back when Didn't looked up, just started asking, "Sir we're lost can we come in?" Thought about it, then my mind went blank Felt like I've been hypnotized That's around the time my stomach sunk One looked up and I seen her eyes I seen her eyes and time stood still Something like a scene from Silent Hill No life, just a empty shell Eyes blacker than a deepest pit of Hell We are the children who lost our way (Black eyes) Come to visit from our grave (Black eyes) Ring around the rose we spin (Black eyes) If we come knockin' let us in We are the children who lost our way (Black eyes) Come to visit from our grave (Black eyes) Ring around the rose we spin (Black eyes) If we come knockin' let us in Just standin' there a cold blank stare Pale white skin, little coat, black hair Ain't wanna trip but the shit was rare Ain't gonna lie, I was f*cking scared Tried to speak, but my words felt short An evil like I never felt before I slammed the door took a minute to breathe Hopin' I was seeing shit, hopin' they leave Then another knock louder than the last Reality check, kicked in the ass The door flew open and they both looked up Then scream so loud that they're shattered glass Over and over just "let us in" Face never changed, no frown or grin Had to fight I couldn't not being Was this Hell? Penance for sin? One kept askin' the other kept screamin' Then I heard laugh it sound like a demon Closed my eyes, and one last breath Please wake me if this is a dream As quick as it all went down Everything went quiet, didn't hear a sound I open my eyes, all struck They were gone, faded, vanish... f*ck We are the children who lost our way (Black eyes) Come to visit from our grave (Black eyes) Ring around the rose we spin (Black eyes) If we come knockin' let us in We are the children who lost our way (Black eyes) Come to visit from our grave (Black eyes) Ring around the rose we spin (Black eyes) If we come knockin' let us in We are the children who lost our way (Black eyes) Come to visit from our grave (Black eyes) Ring around the rose we spin (Black eyes) If we come knockin' let us in We are the children who lost our way (Black eyes) Come to visit from our grave (Black eyes) Ring around the rose we spin (Black eyes) If we come knockin' let us in Other Appearances *The song was featured on the album Abaddon. Videos Black Eyed Kids - Boondox Category:Group Numbers Category:Independent Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers